Apprentice
by Keria The Dove
Summary: Sango Stone just wanted to be loyal to her country and find her brother. However, a stupid mistake and a charming cursed magician wrecked her plans.


Apprentice 

Chapter One 

A Stupid Escape

My friends are all interested in romance. They want rouge magicians and rebels, and men with ridiculously long hair. Me? All I want is my brother back. I'm Sango Stone, the niece of the King Naraku. Rebels try to overthrow my uncle everyday, but he can't be that bad seeing as he took me in when my parents died, and outlawed magic. So if I'm so loyal to my uncle and my country then why am I sneaking out of the citadel with my cousin Kagura? That's a very good question, and if you have an answer I'd be honored to hear it.

Kagura is very distinct looking, so she pulls her black hair out of its tight bun. Next she pulls a bucket from the stone fireplace.

"Ash?" I ask peering into the contents of the bucket.

"No it's dragon crap stupid, yes it's ash!" I inwardly groan.

"Shouldn't we change first?" I ask.

"Oh fine." Kagura literally chucks a gray tattered dress at me. To prove I'm not self-absorbed I quickly throw the dress on. Then I stash my dress and corset under Kagura's bed.

"Let's go, Sarah and Lilia will be waiting at the gates." Kagura tells me in a hushed voice. Kagura jumps out the window, and presumably lands in a tree. Not the nicest escape, but it works. I jump out and land in the tangled cradle of branches. They dig into my skin and creek ominously. I'm a pretty practical person, but for some reason I'm a bit scattered and frightened. I climb down the tree. Kagura curses sharply, she's stuck in the tree by her hair.

"Kagura, someone's going to hear you!"

"Whatever, just get me out of here!" I pull sharply on Kagura's feet and the next thing I know we're a heap at the trunk of the tree.

"It's a miracle no one has heard us." I breathe.

"Nope, it's not a miracle. Thank blackmail."

"Er, blackmail?"

"Oh, I know something about everyone."

"Oh… okay…."

Kagura smiles with an evil edge to it. We climb over a fence and take off running barefoot over cobble stone, to brick, to dirt. Buildings flash and fade from castles to homes to the slums. The air is charged with a feeling I can seem to place. Wind flashes and pops, but I don't stop. I continue following Kagura. Fizzing noises surround me and I'm actually quite scared. Kagura stops and so do I. The scene before me is amazing yet horrible.

Blood stained men and women holler curses at the citadel. Merchants scream out bargains. Men, some not even as old as fifteen hold swords and daggers. Small diseased children pull on my skirts begging for money. Yet, most amazingly is a group of three figures standing on top of a pyramid. One is a girl with silky black hair and a huge smile. Her green dress is ripped and dirty. To her left is a happy looking man in a purple robe. He has a purple covering over his left hand. Front and center is Sarah and Lilia's dream man. I'm guessing we came just so they could stare. He has insanely long silver hair and a scowling face. His eyes are huge and golden. He opens his mouth

"Let us drive that cowardly scum Naraku out of his citadel! Burn it to the ground!" I clench my fists. Couldn't this man see what Naraku was doing? Slums were shrinking, the rebels were being defeated, and life was improving. Then the root of the fizzling is revealed. The man claps his hands and a ball of fiery energy is released, shooting high above my head. However, the air crackles like water on a stove. The man with the robes nudges his partner out of the way.

"We aren't here to scare them Inu-Yasha." He informs him.

"Miroku's right" the girl chirps.

"Oh stuff it." The one called Inu-Yasha groans. He stares down at his red robes with a disgust that says he'd rather be wearing pants.

"My good person, Naraku is an evil man… let me show you what he does." The man with the purple robes says. He aims his hand upward, and pulls off the covering. A huge black hole of wind shoots out, pulling a few birds into the lethal vortex. The girl opens her mouth in shock.

"Miroku, CLOSE THAT!"

"Kagome's right, you'll kill your self at this rate." Inu-Yasha agrees. Miroku puts the cover back on his hand. A bird, dead from shock, is released from the vortex. It hits the man, Miroku, squarely on the head. He teeters, and falls over.

"Idiot." The girl, Kagome comments. She turns to address the audience. "This hole in Miroku's hand will suck him in whole. Naraku did this to him! It has killed his father and his fathers-father! Did they deserve this fate? I think not!" I groan. It's just another magician trying to make Naraku seem so bad. It was all probably an illusion.

"That was a scam." I say to Kagura. She glares.

"Then why would he hit himself?"

"Dumb luck."

"You don't know so much about my daddy-dearest." Kagura says with audible scorn and burning sarcasm. "Look, there's Sarah and Lilia!" She says, running towards them.

Lilia and Sarah are two street rat, Naraku hating pick pockets, but we love them anyway. "So how's Naraku?" Sarah spits.

"The same." Kagura replies. "I was so desperate to get out I jumped into a tree."

"Is Naraku really that bad?" Lilia questions. Kagura rolls her eyes.

"No Lilia, OF COURSE HE IS! Why do you think people are waging WAR on him?" Lilia scratches her mud-brown hair.

"Well sorry." She replies. Lilia clearly is not the sharpest sword in the armory. She's more along the lines of butter knife.

We're all talking about politics, yelling at Lilia for her stupidity, and having a great time, until something happens.

"Look, over there! It's Naraku's daughter come to spy!" Someone screams. The air crackles. Fire flies over my head. I duck and take off running at the wrong angle and twist my ankle. Kagura leaves me in the dust and fire to be hit on the head with a hard object. My body goes limp, and the dark eats away until I see no more.

Disclaimer- I'm holding San-Chan and Houshi-Sama captive, yet I don't actually own them.

Keria's Note- Thanks for reading chapter one of Apprentice! I'm hoping for at least twenty chapters. Well, I'll be glad to answer any questions via review. Flame me all you want, they all look good when you just look at the reveiw count. See ya' next time!


End file.
